familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Human Y-chromosome DNA haplogroup
In human genetics, a Human Y-chromosome DNA haplogroup is a haplogroup defined by differences in the non-recombining portions of DNA from the Y chromosome (called Y-DNA). The Y chromosome consortium has established a system of defining Y-DNA haplogroups by letters A through to T, with further subdivisions using numbers and lower case letters. Y-chromosomal Adam is the name given by researchers to a theoretical male who is the most recent common patrilineal (male-lineage) ancestor of all living humans. Estimations of the date of this common ancestor have varied significantly in different studies. Major Y-DNA haplogroups Major Y-chromosome haplogroups include: Tree view | label2=CF | 2= | label2=Haplogroup K | 2= | label3=MNOPS | 3=Haplogroup MNOPS | 3= | label4=Haplogroup P | 4= | 5=Haplogroup S}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Groups A and B Haplogroup A is the African macrohaplogroup from which all modern haplogroups descend. BT is a subclade of Haplogroup A. It has two major lineages, Haplogroups B and CT. *Haplogroup A (M91) Found in Africa, especially the Khoisan, Ethiopians (especially Beta Israel) and Nilotes **BT (M42, M94, M139, M299) ca. 55 ka BP ***Haplogroup B (M60) Found in Africa, especially the Pygmies and Hadzabe ***CT (see below) Groups with mutation M168 (CT) The defining mutations separating CT (all haplogroups excepting A and B) are M168 and M294. These mutations predate the "Out of Africa" migration. The defining mutations of DE probably occurred in Northeastern Africa some 65,000 years ago. The P143 mutation that defines Haplogroup CF may have occurred at that time, bringing modern humans to the southern coast of Asia. *Haplogroup CF (P143) Found outside of Africa, throughout Eurasia, Oceania, and the Americas **Haplogroup C (M130, M216) Found in Asia, Oceania, and North America ***Haplogroup C1 (M8, M105, M131) Found in Japan ***Haplogroup C2 (M38) Found in Indonesia, New Guinea, Melanesia, Micronesia, and Polynesia ***Haplogroup C3 (M217, P44) Found throughout Eurasia and North America, but especially among Mongols, Kazakhs, Tungusic peoples, Paleosiberians, and Na-Dené-speaking peoples ***Haplogroup C4 (M347) Found among the indigenous peoples in Australia ***Haplogroup C5 (M356) Found in the Indian subcontinent, the Arabian Peninsula, and northern China **Haplogroup F (M89, M213) (see below) *Haplogroup DE (M1, M145, M203) ca. 65 ka **Haplogroup D (M174) Found in Japan, China (especially Tibet), the Andaman Islands ***Haplogroup D1 (M15) ***Haplogroup D2 (M55, M57, M64.1, M179, P12, P37.1, P41.1 (M359.1), 12f2.2) ***Haplogroup D3 (P47) **Haplogroup E (M40, M96) Found primarily in Africa ***Haplogroup E1 (P147) ****Haplogroup E1a (M33, M132) formerly E1 ****Haplogroup E1b (P177) *****Haplogroup E1b1 (P2, DYS391p); formerly E3 ******Haplogroup E1b1a (V38) Found in Africa, specially in Niger–Congo speakers; formerly E3a ******Haplogroup E1b1b (M215) Found in East Africa, North Africa, the Middle East, and Europe (especially in areas near the Mediterranean); formerly E3b ***Haplogroup E2 (M75) Groups descended from Haplogroup F (G, H & IJK) The groups descending from haplogroup F are found in some 90% of the world's population, but almost exclusively outside of sub-Saharan Africa. The mutation of IJ corresponds to a wave of migration out of the Middle East or South Asia some 45 ka that subsequently spread into Europe (Cro-Magnon). Haplogroup G originated in the Middle East or perhaps further east as far as Pakistan some 30 ka, and spread to Europe with the Neolithic Revolution. Haplogroup H probably occurred in India some 30-40 ka, and remains prevalent there, spreading westwards in historical times with the Romani migration. Haplogroup K spread widely to Eurasia, Australia and the South Pacific. *Paragroup F* Found in Southern India, Sri Lanka, Yunnan, Korea *Haplogroup G (M201) ca. 21 ka Found in many ethnic groups in Eurasia; most common in the Caucasus, Iran, Anatolia and the Levant. Found in almost all European countries, but most common in Gagauzia, southeastern Romania, Greece, Italy, Spain, Portugal, Tyrol, and Bohemia with highest concentrations on some Mediterranean islands; uncommon in Northern Europe Found in small numbers in northwestern China and India, Pakistan, Sri Lanka, Malaysia, and North Africa **Haplogroup G1 **Haplogroup G2 ***Haplogroup G2a ****Haplogroup G2a1 ****Haplogroup G2a2 ****Haplogroup G2a3 *****Haplogroup G2a3a *****Haplogroup G2a3b ******Haplogroup G2a3b1 ***Haplogroup G2b ***Haplogroup G2c (formerly Haplogroup G5) ****Haplogroup G2c1 *Haplogroup H (M69) Found mainly in South Asia **Haplogroup H1 **Haplogroup H2 *Haplogroup IJK **Haplogroup IJ (P123, P124, P125, P126, P127, P129, P130) ca. 45 ka ***Haplogroup I (M170, M258) Found in Europe and parts of the Near East ****Haplogroup I1 (M253) Found mainly in northern Europe ****Haplogroup I2 (P215) Found mainly in southeast Europe and Sardinia save for I2B1 (m223) which is primarily found in Western, Central, and Northern Europe. ***Haplogroup J (M304, S6, S34, S35) ****Haplogroup J* (Rare outside of Socotra) ****Haplogroup J1 Associated with Northeast Caucasian peoples in Dagestan and Semitic peoples in Mesopotamia, the Levant, the Arabian Peninsula, Ethiopia, and North Africa ****Haplogroup J2 (M172) Found mainly in Mesopotamia, Anatolia, Levant, Greece, the Balkans, Italy and the Caucasus **Haplogroup K (M9) Spread all over Eurasia, Oceania and Americas ***LT (see below) Groups descended from Haplogroup K (M9) Haplogroup L is mainly found in South Asia. Haplogroup M is most prevalent in Melanesia. The NO haplogroup appeared ca. 35-40 ka in Asia. Haplogroup N probably originated in Southeast Asia and spread north into Siberia and west, being the most common group found in Uralic peoples. Haplogroup O is found at its highest frequency in East Asia and Southeast Asia, with lower frequencies in the South Pacific, Central Asia, and South Asia. Haplogroup P gave rise to groups Q and R, and is rarely found in its undifferentiated stage. It probably originated in Central Asia or the Altai region. Haplogroup Q also originated in Central Asia, migrating east to North America. *Haplogroup K* Found in Melanesia and Australia *Haplogroup K1 (formerly Haplogroup K3) Found in Indian subcontinent *Haplogroup K2 (formerly Haplogroup K4) *Haplogroup K3 (formerly Haplogroup K6) Found in Melanesia and Polynesia *Haplogroup K4 Found in Bali *Haplogroup LT (L298/P326) **Haplogroup L (M20) Found in South Asia, Central Asia, Southwest Asia, the Mediterranean **Haplogroup T (formerly known as Haplogroup K2) (M184, M70, M193, M272) Found in Africa (mainly Afro-Asiatic-speaking peoples), the Middle East, the Mediterranean, South Asia. Found in a significant minority of Sciaccensi, Somalis, Eivissencs, Stilfser, Ethiopians, Fulbe, Egyptians, and Omanis; also found at low frequency throughout the Mediterranean and parts of India *Haplogroup MNOPS (rs2033003/M526) **Haplogroup M (P256) Found in New Guinea and Melanesia **Haplogroup NO (M214) 35-40 kya ***Haplogroup NO* (minimal distribution) ***Haplogroup N (M231) Found in northernmost Eurasia, especially among the Uralic peoples ***Haplogroup O (M175) Found in East Asia, Southeast Asia, the South Pacific **Haplogroup P (M45) ***Haplogroup P* (minimal distribution) ***Haplogroup Q (MEH2, M242, P36) Found in Siberia and the Americas ***Haplogroup R (M207, M306) Found in Europe, West Asia, Central Asia, and South Asia **Haplogroup S (M230) (formerly known as Haplogroup K5) Found in the highlands of New Guinea Groups descended from Haplogroup NO (M214) The NO haplogroup appeared ca. 35-40 ka in East Asia. Haplogroup N possibly originated in eastern Asia and spread both west into Siberia and north, being the most common group found in some Uralic speaking peoples. Haplogroup O is found at its highest frequency in East Asia and Southeast Asia, with lower frequencies in the South Pacific, Central Asia, and South Asia. *Haplogroup NO (M214) 35-40 ka (minimal distribution) **Haplogroup N (M231) Found in northernmost Eurasia, especially among the Uralic peoples ***Haplogroup N1 (LLY22g) **Haplogroup O (M175) Found in East Asia, Southeast Asia, the South Pacific ***Haplogroup O1 (MSY2.2) Found in eastern and southern China, Taiwan, and Southeast Asia, especially among Austronesian and Tai–Kadai peoples ***Haplogroup O2 (P31, M268) ****Haplogroup O2a (M95) Found in Japan, southern China, Southeast Asia, and the Indian subcontinent, especially among Austro-Asiatic peoples, Tai–Kadai peoples, Malays, and Indonesians ****Haplogroup O2b (SRY465, M176) Found in Japan, Korea, Manchuria, and Southeast Asia ***Haplogroup O3 (M122) Found throughout East Asia, Southeast Asia, and Austronesia including Polynesia Groups descended from Haplogroup P (M45) Haplogroup P (M45) has two branches. They are Q-M242 and R-M207, which share the common marker M45 in addition to at least 18 other SNPs. Haplogroup Q Q is defined by the SNP M242. It is believed to have arisen in Central Asia approximately 35-40 000 years ago. The subclades of Haplogroup Q with their defining mutation(s), according to the 2008 ISOGG tree are provided below. ss4 bp, rs41352448, is not represented in the ISOGG 2008 tree because it is a value for an STR. This low frequency value has been found as a novel Q lineage (Q5) in Indian populations The 2008 ISOGG tree *Q (M242) **Q* **Q1 (P36.2) ***Q1* ***Q1a (MEH2) ****Q1a* ****Q1a1 (M120, M265/N14) Found with low frequency among Dungans, Han Chinese, Hazaras, Japanese, Koreans, and TibetansSupplementary Table 2: NRY haplogroup distribution in Han populations, from the online supplementary material for the article by Bo Wen et al., "Genetic evidence supports demic diffusion of Han culture," Nature 431, 302-305 (16 September 2004)Table 1: Y-chromosome haplotype frequencies in 49 Eurasian populations, listed according to geographic region, from the article by R. Spencer Wells et al., "The Eurasian Heartland: A continental perspective on Y-chromosome diversity," Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America (August 28, 2001) ****Q1a2 (M25, M143) Found at low to moderate frequency among some populations of Southwest Asia, Central Asia, and Siberia ****Q1a3 (M346) *****Q1a3* Found at low frequency in Pakistan, India, and Tibet *****Q1a3a (M3) Typical of indigenous peoples of the Americas ******Q1a3a* ******Q1a3a1 (M19) Found among some indigenous peoples of South America, such as the Ticuna and the Wayuu"Y-Chromosome Evidence for Differing Ancient Demographic Histories in the Americas," Maria-Catira Bortolini et al., American Journal of Human Genetics 73:524-539, 2003 ******Q1a3a2 (M194) ******Q1a3a3 (M199, P106, P292) ****Q1a4 (P48) ****Q1a5 (P89) ****Q1a6 (M323) Found in a significant minority of Yemeni Jews ***Q1b (M378) Found at low frequency among samples of Hazara and Sindhis Haplogroup R Haplogroup R is defined by the SNP M207. The bulk of Haplogroup R is represented in lineages R1a and R1b. R1a likely originated in the Eurasian Steppes, and is associated with the Kurgan culture and Proto-Indo-European expansion. It is primarily found in Central Asia, South Asia, and Eastern Europe. R1b probably originated in Central Asia. It is the dominant haplogroup of Western Europe and also found sparsely distributed among various peoples of Asia and Africa. Its subclade R1b1a2 (M269) is the haplogroup that is most commonly found among modern European populations, especially those of Western Europe. *Haplogroup R1 (M173) Found throughout western Eurasia **Haplogroup R1a (M17) Found in Central Asia, South Asia, and Central, Northern and Eastern Europe **Haplogroup R1b (M343) Found in Western Europe, West Asia, Central Asia, North Africa, and northern Cameroon *Haplogroup R2 (M124) Found in South Asia, Caucasus, Central Asia, and Eastern Europe Chronological development of Haplogroups in Europe See also * Y-chromosome haplogroups by populations * Y-DNA haplogroups by European populations *List of Y-DNA single-nucleotide polymorphisms *List of Y-STR markers *Human mitochondrial DNA haplogroups ** (haplogroup) *Molecular phylogeny *Genetic genealogy *Genealogical DNA test *Conversion table for Y chromosome haplogroups References * Y Chromosome Consortium * 2005 Y-chromosome Phylogenetic Tree, from FamilyTreeDNA.com * A Nomenclature system for the Tree of Human Y-Chromosomal Haplogroups, Genome.org External links *ISOGG Y-DNA Haplogroup Tree *FTDNA (2008) Y-Chromosome Phylogenetic Tree *Chart of the speed of different Y chromosomal STR mutation rates *Map of Y Haplogroups *Atlas of the Human Journey, from the Genographic Project, National Geographic *DNA Heritage's Y-haplogroup map *Video tutorial on Discovering Paternal Ancestry with Y-Chromosomes *Haplogroup Predictor *DNA Consulting's Conversion Chart for Male Haplogroups (PDF) *Semino et al. (2000) The Genetic Legacy of Paleolithic Homo sapiens sapiens in Extant Europeans: A Y Chromosome Perspective Paper that defined "Eu" haplogroups *Worldfamilies Y Haplogroup & Sub-clade Projects *Kerchner's YDNA Haplogroup Descriptions, Projects & Links *Y-DNA Testing Company STR Marker Comparison Chart *